England Gets Annoyed By
by s41k1
Summary: America drops by England's house to kill some boredom, and invites everyone else to do the same, because it's fun to bug a tsundere. Send in OCs if you want. T because I'm paranoid. No. 13: African Nations? UNDER HIATUS
1. America

**England Gets Annoyed By**

Yes, I was extremely bored even though I'm busy _trying_ to study. It's all in alphabetical order, and fortunately, America tops the list. Probably toss in a couple OCs too just because. I call dibs on Malaysia. You may send in OCs. Don't worry if your OC is quiet. Poor guy needs a break sometime. I'm not that cruel too him. Ho, ho. Ah, and I'm not going to reference to recent events. It's too much of a pain, I think. I hope it's er, funny too. I hope I can update faster, since these are just little drabbles. I think I wanted to put something more, but I forgot.

If you're sending OCs, I guess I just need to know: **name**, **personality **and **relationship with England**. I've never tried accepting OCs before, so feel free to add anything else you want.

**EDIT 6/5/11:** For future OC submissions, please include a brief description of how he/she looks like. That's probably what I forgot?

**EDIT 5/6/11: **Found an embarrassing typo.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia. ;;

* * *

><p><strong>Annoyance No. 1: <strong>America

"Yo, Iggy!"

England was just sighing contentedly over some Earl Grey that today would be a little down time for him. It looks like he spoke too soon.

"What is it, America?" one eyebrow twitched as the delicate china cup was gently replaced on its plate.

"Nothing," his former colony gave him a megawatt smile. "I'm just bored, so I dropped by to bug you!"

"Thank you for being honest," he muttered under his breath. Some... magic should be in order... what should he try casting?

"Oh, yeah, Iggy! Can I call some people using your phone?"

"You _can_, but you _may not_."

"Aw, come on!"

"Haven't you got a fancy phone of your own? Use that for Pete's sake!" he growled.

America pouted. "Stingy," he stuck his tongue out and left England's study to, well, call people.

He sighed again, this time resignedly. It was probably too much to hope that America would calm down once in a while. Said nation entered the room a few minutes later. There was a little self-satisfied look on his face. England felt a little unsettled.

"Everyone's kinda bored too. They're coming, separately, so don't worry!" he grinned and gave two thumbs-up.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER!" rang all over the Sceptered Isle.

One down, who knows how many more to follow?


	2. The Ancients

**England Gets Annoyed By**

I... should plan out more next time. Thank you to **mistyfang** for the fav, **aquamoonrock**, **Satan's Sweeties** and **solitarycloud** for the alerts and also for the OCs! I'll run through canon characters alphabetically and OCs according to date of submission. Here's the second chapter! Probably won't update over the weekend. Exams in a fortnight.

**DISCLAIMER:** You know the drill. I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Annoyance no. 2:<strong> The Ancients

At first, he was as amazed as his people watching the solemn procession of people carrying a litter*. When he realized they were following him (they stared at him), he was overcome by a sense of foreboding. He didn't speed since they were going so slowly, and hell, they probably already knew where they lived because of that git America.

He wasn't expecting them to arrive just 5 minutes after him though. After three knocks and muttered curses, he opened the door to both Egypt's and Greece's mothers, as well as Ancient Rome and Germania. "H-how the hell – ?" he sputtered.

"Ah, don't worry! We convinced God to come down for a while, then I saw my grandson's messages!" a cheery Rome pushed past him, surveying the house. "Ah, the houses are smaller these days, aren't they, Germania?"

The blonde in question grunted in reply and merely sat down heavily in one of England's chairs. Ancient Greece proceeded to a couch, clasping her hands and settling down to sleep. Ancient Egypt remained at the door, coolly observing the house owner who had his mouth agape, rendered speechless. She shook her head in mock disgust and occupied another couch. With a snap of her fingers, two servants were summoned and they began fanning her.

At that, England returned to his senses. He ought to tread carefully... he wouldn't likely need to deal with the three Ancients making themselves comfortable in his living room, but Ancient Rome was another kettle of fish. Right now, he could hear the personification of the Empire in his kitchen, apparently marvelling over the utensils.

"How do you know my grandson?" the man asked while admiring his distorted reflection on a polished tap.

"We, er, fought in WWII," England replied, thinking, _'fought' in the loosest sense possible._

"WHAT?" he gave a cry of disbelief, then lowered his voice several octaves, "If you hurt him, I don't care if he's forgiven you."

Lying would have been a great (?) option. "He kept running away," he answered, not wanting to get into further discussion.

Ancient Rome's face visibly brightened. "Ah, that's him all right!" he slapped the blonde heartily on the back.

At once, there was dramatic thundering about the house, along with a loud voice England couldn't understand. Ancient Rome definitely could, and his face paled just a little. "What – ?"

"No time to explain, young 'un! Someone's just a little unhappy!" he grinned, then shouted to his compatriots. "Hey guys! Let's move!"

England could only shake his head in wonder at the speed the Ancients cleared out. Then he saw the tap missing.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> as according to C.S. Lewis. It's mentioned in **The Horse and His Boy**, where Aravis meets Lasaraleen or however you spell her name. *cough*


	3. Malaysia

**England Gets Annoyed By**

Thanks to **xMaddie** for the alert and review, and also **fluteprincess95** and **Kami-SamanoShukusen** for the alerts! I forgot to add Golden Horde to the Ancients group, but upon checking, he isn't supposed to be. Carthage and Magyar are too vague to be inserted, and also they're not in the character list for FF.

Anyway, for me it's the weekend, and I'm using the PC only because I didn't the previous night. This chapter is Malaysia's, because I have to look up some common Aussie words and plan out the rest of the OCs. Off we go!

**DISCLAIMER:** My name is not Himaruya Hidekaz. Hetalia isn't mine T3T

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Profile<strong>

**Name: **Malaysia (I really don't know what human name to put)

**Personality:** Generally laid-back with a tendency to procrastinate. His hobby is to lie around and sleep, but doesn't appreciate being compared to Greece. He does work when he needs to, or when pressured. He claims he works best that way.

**Looks:** Tanned due to the tropical weather. He has cropped black hair and dark brown eyes. He may wear glasses sometimes. His eyebrows are just a little thicker than usual.

**Relationship with England:** Was colonised from 1776, though the whole peninsula only went to him after the 1824 Anglo-Dutch treaty, when Malacca was handed over. He fell to Japan in 1941 to 1945, and returned to England after Japan's surrender until the 31st of August 1957, whereupon Malaysia gained independence.

**Annoyance no. 3:** Malaysia

England was patiently waiting for the plumber. He wondered just when Rome had managed to wrench out the tap without bursting some pipe or other. If only for not needing to wiping up the mess, he was grateful, but if he didn't in the first place, he wouldn't have had to do this. It's still quite some time off before the guy comes, but there's nothing to watch on the idiot box and he's not in a particular mood to read. Maybe _he_ should bug other nations instead. He shook his head; he wouldn't want to be classified an annoyance.

He heard the front door being rattled. Couldn't the person just knock...? Unless it's a nation. Wait, that doesn't excuse a nation from not knocking. He unlocked the door to find a perplexed, tanned young man. "Heya, England. I thought you Europeans won't lock your doors."

"We do, to prevent people like you from entering," he growled. "And while you're at it, drag some of your students home."

"It's not my fault they find your place so nice lar," a slow smile crept on the man's face.

"That was on purpose, wasn't it?"

"Who knows? I'm surprised America remembered me, y'know."

"No, I _don't_ know. I've got a right mind to just let you stand out here," cue eyebrow twitching.

"Okay, okay. I won't use Manglish or additions or whatever," he raised his hands in mock innocence.

"Come on in then," he sighed.

The nation made a beeline to the kitchen. "Whoa, England, who did that?"

"I don't have the ingredients you want to use and you know that. And Ancient Rome came by," England rolled his eyes.

"... really. Anything goes, I guess," England eyed the tool belt his former colony had secured round his waist.

"Malaysia. What's in there?"

"Oh this? It's everything I bought. I should have a tap in here somewhere," he answered casually.

"Why would you have _that_ in your tool belt?"

"It was on sale, I think. I meant to ask you if I brought a pontianak* with me, actually. I'd been smelling jasmine** and feeling cold*** all day. And it's really hot back home."

The Brit quickly looked around. He had no desire to see the ghost wandering his compound. "You're sick, perhaps?"

"I dunno... and, I'm done. You might want to let the plumber check it though. I'm not known for my handiwork, and I'll be getting some consoles from Japan –"

The nation just waltzed out in the midst of talking. A new tap was now installed, and there was something else being reflected in the tap.

The resulting sound would be known as a Manly Scream.

* * *

><p>*A female vampire, who apparently died in childbirth.<p>

**From what I read, smelling jasmine is a sign of a ghost being nearby.

***Who wouldn't feel cold with ghosts around?


	4. Australia

**England Gets Annoyed By**

Thanks to **xMaddie **and** 17** for the reviews~ being "employed" by your bro has its perks. I doubt this would happen next week though...

Australia's somehow hard to write. This is just a short one, sorry! x_x I seem to like making England's eyebrow twitch. *cough*

**EDIT 8/5/11:** Can't seem to make some changes stick...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia. Boo.

* * *

><p><strong>Annoyance no. 4:<strong> Australia

Before we begin:

Malaysia had surprisingly returned swiftly from Japan's house to take care of the possessed tap. He promised to send it to Russia. Maybe he should have kept it, as a backup to Busby's Chair.

Today:

"G'day, mate!"

He almost dropped his groceries at the sight of the nation grinning and waving at him. Was it just him or did the koala actually give him a sympathetic look? He must be going crazy, if he hasn't from the random visits already.

"... hello, Australia."

"What's with that look?"

"... just tired..."

"I'll boil some water then. Where's your billy?"

"My _what_?"

"Er... teapot, yeah."

"It's on the kitchen top," he sighed. "Just grab one of those tea packets." _I don't think he can brew properly_.

"Okey dokey."

England collapsed onto a couch, abruptly getting up once he remembered his groceries. He quickly sorted them out, if only to continue resting. When he was done, so was the tea. He himself took the cups and poured it out, not exactly trusting Australia's large hands, whether they were clumsy or not. The nation took a sip and grimaced. "You drink this everyday?"

"I do put sugar, though not so often for packets," ah, yes, tea. It calmed him enough to make him start thinking of how to get the Aussie out. He wasn't doing anything worth yelling at so far, so perhaps it's okay to let him stay a while.

"You got a butcher? I think I'll have one for the road," Australia gave up trying to drink the murky liquid in his cup and started to get up.

Eyebrow twitch. "I can't understand your slang, Australia."

"Sorry, a habit," he shrugged and gave an apologetic grin. "Got beer?"

…

He does keep a couple of cans. I-it's not like he's a drunkard or something! Sometimes he just doesn't want to go out to the pub and stagger home afterwards, that's just it! "T-the lowest compartment of the fridge."

Australia went home soon afterwards. The two cans, along with a tumbler of brandy and a bottle of sherry disappeared. A note left behind admonished the nation not to keep so many different types of alcohol together.


	5. Austria

**England Gets Annoyed By**

Since prior it wouldn't work, thanks to **aquamoonrock** for the reviews~ ugh, Austria's even harder to write. Next is Philippines, all done and just need to be typed out.

While thinking this fic out, I remembered Bavaria is also on the character list. I'm not sure what personality he's going to have... and he's the only thing from stopping me from going direct to Belarus. Belarus is no annoyance, I think. Heh.

I wonder if I should rewrite Australia's chapter... and maybe this one too once I get more inspiration. It's OK. Maybe.

It won't let me upload it yesterday. Great.

**DISCLAIMER:** The usual I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Annoyance no. 5:<strong> Austria

"Welcome back."

This... was a familiar situation. He'd gone out again to restock (n-not just the alcohol!) and again, somebody was in his chair. Austria would never do something as 'undignified' as grinning and waving of course. He'd like to see him drunk one day.

"Australia was there the other day."

The aristocrat huffed. "I do not want to hear of that uncouth nation."

Apart from the missing cans, he wasn't that bad... let's give him the benefit of doubt for now.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was invited."

"By the person who's not the house-owner."

"I assumed you would need company anyway."

"..."

Sparks flew, and they weren't friendly ones. "You won't admit you're bored, are you?"

"I am not," he insisted, a little venomously.

Austria was probably too proud for his own good. For this occasion anyway.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to sit here. Do you have a piano?"

"Why would I have that?" he snapped.

"Hmph."

Take a deep breath, England...

"I would like some tea."

Killing a fellow nation would do no good. And if his gut was right, there would yet be a long succession of people to come. Including... let's not think about it. Right, tea. Maybe he should call Hungary and be done with it.

Actually, why not?

The chatter from his friends were as melodious as the clang of a certain frying pan. Ah, yes, this is the life.


	6. Philippines

**England Gets Annoyed By**

Thanks to **xMaddie**, **Satan's Sweeties** and **solitarycloud** for the reviews, plus **hetalia4ever** for the alert! I hope Philippines is in character... Bavaria along with Saxony is next; also known as the Germanic Brothers! *cough*

Anyway, read on!

Note: Some chapters are probably going to be very short. I can't possibly stretch some characters. I'm not going to insert historical characters too. Complicated, to say the least. Might attempt it if I get ideas.

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own Hetalia. Or Grenade.

* * *

><p><strong>Annoyance no. 6: <strong>Philippines

"Hi, England, po!"

"... hello, Philippines."

The girl stepped in and skipped off. He warily watched her. After all, being influenced by both Spain and America doesn't bode well for this short-tempered tsundere.

"England po, why are all your music's by artistes I've never heard of before? And records?" she twirled with a lock of her brown-black hair.

"I've showed them to you before! And a lot of them are American, but that wanker doesn't appreciate them," he grumbled. "Those records are worth thousands now so don't break them."

"I'm not that careless, po," she pouted. "So these are the oldies..."

"They're _classics_."

"Eh, whatever you say, po," she shrugged. England couldn't shake off the feeling that with those minute gestures, she really mimicked Spain. "Why not put them in an iPod?"

"I'll listen to them on a regular stereo, thank you."

"I'll let you listen to some new songs, yeah?" she whipped out her phone, the now ubiquitous iPhone.

"What... kind of songs?" he asked carefully.

"New ones, pop! Don't worry, they're great!"

. . .

_Easy come, easy go,_

_That's just the way you live_

_Oh take, take, take it all but you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble –_

"... stop it please," he massaged his temples.

She stopped it, not without a frown. "It hardly even started, po," she muttered.

"If the guy's not going to use proper grammar, I'd rather not hear the whole thing."

"It's just a song," she sighed dramatically. "A word won't make a difference."

"It does," he said firmly.

She narrowed her eyes. "I may not have my walis with me now, but your own would do just fine, po."

"It comes down to that, does it, now?"

"Why not? A broom each."

He neglected to remember that she had far more experience than him in wielding a broom. He mostly had a bruised pride to nurse for days afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** I just thought of Grenade simply because it topped the charts a few weeks on radio stations here. I myself hardly listen to the radio, but the charts were published in the papers, at least. I checked several lyrics sites and all put 'was' there. Just perfect.


	7. Germanic Brothers

**England Gets Annoyed By**

Thanks to **xMaddie**, **Satan's Sweeties** and **solitarycloud** for the reviews!

… and Bavaria's chapter. Yeah. Along with Saxony. Brandenburg, Hesse and Holstein aren't on the character list. And awes- *hit by frying pan* I mean, Prussia will get his own chapter, of course. Himaruya has a lot of work to do to develop these brothers...

About the "?", it'll appear in some chapters, because I'm not sure if they could _exactly_ be called annoyances. Hmm...

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Hetalia, these guys would be easier(?) to write.

* * *

><p><strong>Annoyance? no. 7:<strong> Germanic Brothers

He wanted to go out for dinner for a change. Dressed casually in a lightly wrinkled shirt and _trousers_, he then opened the door, wondering what he fancied today. Plans came crashing down before you could say 'scones'.

"What..."

"Huh."

The conversation was naturally going nowhere with monosyllabic responses.

"Who are you two?"

"I'm Bavaria," the one who spoke had short, spiky hair. "He's Saxony."

"So, you're Germany's... brothers."

"Yeah, pretty much."

Whether it was meant to be sarcastic or not could not be determined.

Hunger began to gnaw at England's stomach. The 'gracious host' inside him wanted to invite them to join him, but he wasn't too keen. Saxony grunted at that moment and Bavaria took it as a cue to bundle him into their Benz. "Saxony said he feels kind of responsible to stop by without warning," the latter brother explained cheerfully.

Saxony grunted again in response. England vaguely thought Germany got his anti-social streak from this brother.

"I don't embellish your speech, bruder."

Grunt.

"You don't know how to take a joke, do you?"

Grunt.

"Hey, that was a long time ago!"

"Anyway, where are we going?" the host/guest interrupted.

"Dinner, then a drink or two, of course!" England rather not have him turn round and face him and not the road with one hand on the wheel.

Dinner was a blur, compounded with some hazy memories of a beer/ale bottling line. Next time he woke up, England found himself wearing nothing but an apron on the floor with Saxony's arm (who's _fully-clothed_ thank you very much) draped over him and Bavaria (his shirt is off) snoring. He won't be drinking with Germans any time soon.


	8. Belarus

**England Gets Annoyed By**

Thanks to **xMaddie**, **solitarycloud** and **mistyfang** for the reviews! Here's Belarus. 'nuff said.

As for updates, it's going to stop at Virgin Islands' until I can update again which is about two weeks from now. I've only got a single weekend to cram~ wish me luck for Monday! I'll see if I can get up any chapters beyond Virgin's during my exams, but no promises! I've got some research to do on the next countries too.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia~

* * *

><p><strong>Annoyance? no. 8: <strong>Belarus

He woke up to feel cold steel on his neck. He was still too woozy to register the danger that his jugular could be cut at any moment, fortunately (?).

"Where is my brother?" whispered a menacing voice.

"Who's... your brother..." he mumbled.

"Russia."

He would have died right there and then if he had shot up from bed. Good thing Belarus held him down. So she _does_ have kindness in her! A dubious one.

"R-Russia? Where is he?" the man's eyes were now bright and alert, darting left and right.

"Don't play with me. He was talking about going to your house," her face inched closer. So did the blade.

"That was America's idea!" he protested, trying to move his neck away from naked metal, without much success.

"Are you sure?" she frowned. If it was possible, her eyes grew even darker. "Maybe I should just kill you to be done with it." Her face moved even closer. Hopefully the moisture running down his neck isn't blood...

"Of course I'm sure! I would never, in my right mind, invite _Russia_!" Warning. Voice pitch rising dangerously.

"Fine."

He blinked and she was gone. He beat the alarm by a good hour. Ah, Belarus, you're too kind to wait until 5am instead of an ungodly hour to ask about your beloved brother.


	9. Virgin Islands

**England Gets Annoyed By**

Thanks to **ringo**(dot)**satou17**, **Satan's Sweeties**, **xMaddie** and **APH-Indonesia** for the reviews, this last for the fav and OCs~ not forgetting **YaoiYaoiYumYum** for the fav! I'll do my best for both the exam and this! :D

Virgin Island's chapter! Hope she's in character~ Belgium is next and I think I'll need to tweak that draft. Why are you so hard to write? The next chapter _will_ be delayed. There's a couple of papers I'm not taking so I'll see if any inspiration for Belgium comes a-knocking.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ho hum, I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Annoyance? no. 9:<strong> Virgin Islands

"What's up?"

"The lamps – ow! What was that for?"

A reddish spot was now visible on his forehead. "That's for not taking me seriously, _dad_."

A heavy sigh. "Virgin, I'm not exactly free right now."

Two pairs of eyes, one green, one blue-green, took in the stacks of paper on the desk. Good thing it was sturdy.

"America went to someone else's house. He said I could spend time here."

"Since when was that git my representative?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Since he sent messages all over the world saying, 'Iggy's a good time waster'."

"I knew he did something _hare-brained_ but he said _what_?"

"Actually, he used abbreviations."

"What exactly did he say?" Urge to kill rising.

"Here."

**FROM: THEHERO**

**TO: Everyone**

lets go bug iggs he lks lnly

England quickly downed his cup of tea so that he wouldn't just leap right out of his chair to strangle his former colony. The liquid seared his throat, not improving his mood, but at least it distracted him. There was a brief riot in the study as he tried to regain composure. He swiped a cold glass from his 'daughter' to counter the heat, but he only regretted it. It was a miracle the paper didn't just topple over.

"What –" coughing.

"It's soda."

"You know I hate that," he said hoarsely.

"I took the Lite one. Still too sweet?"

Deep breath... don't die now because it'll be a shame not to _try_ killing America. "Yes it's too sweet and they can't even _spell_ properly!"

"More zip to it, old man."

"I'm not OLD!"

"You sure act like it."

The mood grew a little solemn when he put his hands on her shoulder and advised, "You should act more like a lady."

The 'sagely' moment was ruined with: "This is more fun. I'm hungry, by the way."

He glanced at the paperwork again. "Fine. I'll take a break. What would you want?"

**[About an hour later]**

Enjoy a (slightly burnt or charcoal; your mileage may vary) meal courtesy of England. If you love his cooking, it'll be swell, of course. The possibly odd father-daughter duo were engaged in small talk ("Kirkland-Jones sounds better." "You always think so.") and eating.

Time passed relatively normally with some family bonding. Things don't always go smoothly, as proven when his secretary remembered to inform him that the paperwork was due the next day. Virgin provided a steady stream of sympathetic tea until she left close to midnight. The tea kept him awake long after he was done, if only to rush to the bathroom.


	10. Bonus

**England Gets Annoyed By**

Thanks to **Bass Star Cardians Webmistress** for the alert and **xMaddie** for the review!

About Belgium, I think I'll be taking some inspiration for the recently concluded Eurovision which I had no idea existed. Sorry! I want to take time to listen to the songs since God knows I need more English/non-anime songs... and time isn't what I have right now. So here's a bonus chapter. By the way, read **Quiet Moments** while you wait :x

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia coz I can't draw that well.

* * *

><p><strong>Annoyance(s) no. 10:<strong> Fangirls

He opened the door. Today's 'agenda' was to get the newspapers. It was lost among the hundreds, if not thousands, of feet on his lawn. He couldn't even begin to mourn for his roses.

"KYAAA! IT'S IGGY!"

"OH M GEE! ENGLAND-SAMA!"

"TAKE ME AWAY, ARTHUR!"

"BE ONE WITH ME!"

He closed the door. The girls were beginning to fight outside. He finally found the occasion to use the multiple bolts on his door he once installed during a state of paranoia. Luckily, the girls hadn't thought of the windows. Or perhaps they weren't willing to cut themselves. Though the thick door could mute some of the shouts, they filtered in through those very windows.

"SEYCHELLES IS A BITCH!"

"YEAH!"

"AND ENGLAND BELONGS TO ME!"

"NO WAY! EW!"

– were some of the things he heard. Others are probably not worksafe. Too bad he didn't think of buying earplugs too. Maybe some snacks could calm them down though... with that thought in mind, he went to the kitchen.

… **please wait... nations are cooking...**

Using a 'secret recipe', the scones were ready in 2 minutes. He carefully unbolted the door, and poked his head out cautiously. He should replant those prized roses of his, and that's putting it tactfully.

"HEY! KEEP QUIET A WHILE!" he bellowed.

The girls froze in various states of adoration, fighting etc.

"I just made some scones –"

The only things remaining were the torn up lawn and a severely flattened newspaper.


	11. SCREW THE ORDER

**Annoyance(s?) no. 11:** SCREW THE ORDER!

England had the oddest dream. A certain albino and a short girl stood over his bed.

"Kesesese, I'm too awesome to conform to the alphabet!" he rubbed his hands with glee.

"You're like, breaking the fourth wall or whatever bringing me here!" she hissed.

"You should be proud that I decided to bring you along with the awesome me!" he nudged her forehead.

"I already wrote out a different one for you, you know..." she muttered.

"I'll just come in again! 'coz I'm awesome!"

"Yalar, yalar... geez..."

This must be a dream. He couldn't speak...

"You do the honours of waking him up. Or is he already awake ah?" she peered at him.

"Awesome! Hey, England! Get up!"

"Unsubtle, are you? Let me get out first, okay...?"

The door to his bedroom opened and closed. It has to be a dream... he locked the door for sure.

The albino took a deep breath and – "ENGLAND! ENGLAND GET UP! COZ THE AWESOME ME IS HERE!"

His eyes snapped open. It... wasn't a dream. "Kesesese, you sleep quite heavily, don't you?"

"Wha – how – you...?" he was speechless.

The door opened, and the girl from earlier peeped in. "Hey, Prussia, I bet this door is supposed to mute sounds, y'know?" she rubbed her ear. "Noisy, dei..."

"You're quite funny, aren't you? Kesesese..."

"I wasn't trying to..."

"Just hold on a moment. Why the hell are you two here?" England sputtered at last.

"He dragged me through the monitor?" the girl answered.

"How is that even possible?" he was close to yelling.

"It's a bonus," Prussia patted his shoulder supposedly comfortingly.

"GET OUT!"

"Sorry, man, I've got a quota to fulfil once this idiot here pulled me in," the girl spoke up again.

"Bloody hell!" he could cry, really.

"Too bad I don't have either my phone or cam la. A pic of Iggy would make my friend happy," here she glared at Prussia. "Give me a warning or something if there's ever a next time, can or not?"

"You speak like what's-his-name, Malaysia?"

"I am his citizen, duh," she rolled her eyes.

"You two..." England palmed his face. "It's like I'm not here, is it?"

"You're not talking what," she retorted.

"Hey, I like you!" Prussia ruffled the girl's hair.

"Sorry, you're not exactly my favourite character."

"WHAT! How can you not like me? I'm _awesome_!" he emphasized, pointing to his chest, looking distraught.

"Ah, I dunno. It's from a pool of Japan, China, Hong Kong and England."

"I'll hack into your PC and upload pictures of my awesome self then!" he took on a man-on-a-mission look.

"HEY! My picture folder's full la!" her eyes widened.

"Oho? You've got fetishes like Hungary? Kesesese."

"... if you have to, put it in a different folder... please?"

"Why? I want to see what you're hoarding," he grinned widely.

She mumbled something. Prussia leaned in as she repeated what she said. He started laughing hysterically, and the girl failed to keep on a stoic face.

"Betcha want to matchmake him!" he chortled.

"Obviously lor... but I can't... there's the opposite faction..." she sighed wistfully.

"Hey, England! Make a move on Japan! Kesesese!"

"WHAT! Why would I?"

"This is a non-pairing fic la, Prussia. I'm writing a few for the coming month though."

"Kesesese, smut?"

With that sentence, England leapt out of bed and shoved the two uninvited 'guests' out of his (ruined) compound.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!"

* * *

><p>Thanks to <strong>Darka Moon<strong> for the alert, fav and review, **isab1400** for the fav, **Nom(dot)i(dot)eat(dot)angel **for the alert and review, then **solitarycloud**, **xMaddie** and **Sutchi** for the reviews!

Er, yeah. Self-insert. This was an on-the-fly chapter while I was thinking of Prussia's chapter draft. Belgium refuses to come out nicely! D: I looked up the Eurovision already, so it's just a matter of trying to make some ideas mesh.

I'm not going to be able to write smut any time soon for sure, but I _am_ writing Asa Kiku stuff for the Love and Tea spree next month *cough* Oh and my exams aren't over yet... I could only type this out while doing some work for my bro -w-;

I'll end this note with the standard **I don't own Hetalia**!


	12. Belgium

**England Gets Annoyed By**

Thanks to **solitarycloud**, **xMaddie **and **paintbrushandpencil** for the reviews!

Watching UK's entry made me giggle imagining England taking the stage. It's quite nice, actually. Meanwhile, I'm neutral with Belgium's... and I don't think this chapter's nice, sorry! I'll rewrite it if I have better ideas sometime. Writer's block? Maybe I should play around with character memes...

And I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the African nations. o_o

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia~

* * *

><p><strong>Annoyance (?) no. 12:<strong> Belgium

England was in a grumpy mood despite his walk, since before that he got lectured by his elderly neighbour who just happened to see him chase out the previous two in his boxers.

"Hey, England!" a woman called out from behind him.

"Oh, Belgium."

She pressed a box into his hands, saying, "Here, have some waffles!"

It occurred to him she was the first person to give something. "Thank you."

"No prob! So, I'm just dropping by to accompany you. That okay?"

_Stupid America and his 'he looks lonely' message_, he mentally swore.

"... fine."

She looked with interest at the torn up lawn, all the carpet grass ready to be planted. "What happened?"

"Some crazy girls," he said shortly, unwilling to think about it.

"After Eurovision, it's not very surprising, is it?" a sour tone crept into her voice.

He is, after all, one of the Big Five who automatically qualified for the finals. She on the other hand, had only a point to go for the finals. As it was, she lost out to Moldova in the second semi-final.

Things got awkward quickly. She said goodbye abruptly and left. Maybe he should have wished her better luck for next year.


	13. African Nations

**England Gets Annoyed By**

Thanks to **IloveBeyondBirthday **for the review, OC and fav, **xMaddie**, **chibikitty** and **Empress Vegah** for the review, **Concinnity** for the review, alert and OC, **arekisandora07** for the alert, **Poriichu**, **MeinAwesomeness** and **Rosie95** for the favs!

African nations time! I'm just bumbling along for this one, since none have a set personality. Ah, holidays, I love you so much. Too bad I still have to study, attend extra classes etc. etc... sorry for the late update!

P. S.: Know any Hetalia RPs? I kinda fancy RPing, despite the obvious lack of time Xwx

**DISCLAIMER:** Still don't own Hetalia, or I'll do blatant shipping.

* * *

><p><strong>Annoyance(s?) no. 13: <strong>African Nations

Belgium apologized and promised to come by some other day, without bad feelings. He thought he should go over someday instead.

His garden was finally restored to its former... glory, say. It would take some time before the roses returned to their splendour, but at least there were no ugly gashes. He distinctly remembered the guys didn't add art to his garden though.

With apprehension, he opened his door.

"Welcome back, England!"

Several voices, somewhat sing-song, greeted him. They were quite happily making themselves at home, busy making simple craft and song.

It wasn't annoying per se, but he would really want to come home without seeing nations gather at his place. He sighed and said, "Suit yourselves..."

Kenya emerged from the kitchen with a large plate. "Oh, you're back! I made some food. Want some?"

"... fine."

The meat was delicious, he had to admit. Still doesn't mean they can crash out here.

Everyone there sans himself were busy chatting in their own tongue. Okay, fine, maybe he should open up more. He must reiterate he does _not_ want them to invite themselves. Oh wait, _America_ invited them, but _he_ didn't. . . . . .

...

He woke up some time later. The nations had cleared up after themselves, as well as leaving some trinkets behind. He fingered a bangle idly. He should take a day off too.


End file.
